A Heart Ignited
by littleabbott
Summary: Draco is experiencing depression. Luna might be able to fix that. A little Druna drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**** I do not own anything in this story except 'Victims of War and Circumstance Board House' (VWCBH). J.K Rowling gets the rest of the credit. I might make this longer. Maybe a chapter of two more, who knows maybe I will make ten more! I guess it depends on the reviews and stuff. Enjoy :3**

A year after the war, Draco Malfoy was a man consumed in his own darkness. Now that the war was over, and the story of his family was released, he was shunned because of the association with a certain dark wizard. He would often lock up in his bedroom chambers and let himself be consumed with dark thoughts .Sometimes; he would pull up his left sleeve and remember the days when it was bare. The mark on his forearm became the force that made him succumb to the darkness inside him. His pale skin became sallow and his hair became greasy. He was not the pompous boy he used to be.

On an overcast day that resembled Draco's mind, he thought it appropriate to finally leave the family manor, and run some errands for his parents who had been busy with running the Victims of War and Circumstance Board house that they had created to restore their family name for their son. It was mostly inhabited by family friends and previous Death Eaters that claimed to have changed but couldn't find work or a place to live.

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley through the Leakey Cauldron, after receiving some dirty looks from observing customers, he strode out of the pub with his head hanging low. As he expected the streets of Diagon Alley were emptier than usual. He started his quest with a trip to Gringotts to visit his family vault. Part of being in the Malfoy family involved sharing everything. As long as Draco's parents were alive he would share the Manor, the vault, and the shame that came with them. Grabbing a couple dozen galleons for his purchases, he thanked the Goblin curtly and headed to Madam Primpernelle'e Beautifying Potions. It was a difficult endeavor to be there buying his mother Age Defying Wrinkle Potion, but there also happened to be a guest in the Board House ,Stan Shunpike, who had horrific acne and boils on his face and requested a potion for those too.

After trips to Twittlefitt and Tattings, Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, Rosa Lee Teabag, all of the infuriating errands for his mother, Draco found himself stopped in front of an old shop that looked on the verge of closing. The sign above the door read _Obscurus Books._ A large window by the front had many ancient texts written by Merlin himself but one glance revealed a color changing book in the center with strange creatures running back and forth on the bottom of the cover. Above this, in gold lettering, read the words: _Incredulous Creatures Believed to be Fabled by Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood_. There were several people inside the odd shop that were intrigued by the artistic handiwork of his younger classmate. With each purchase of their book the Lovegoods handed the buyer a pair of strange spectacles. Draco remembered seeing a younger Luna often wearing the same spectacles with her nose in an upside down magazine. The Lovegoods were known for their obscurity.

Luna's father, Xenophilius was stood behind the register and collecting the money due for each book sold. Draco looked on with a sullen face at the smiling girl among the shelves. Her curly blonde hair was tucked behind her ear with her wand and was, in length, below her waist. Her eyes were clouded with innocence and she looked at each customer with pure joy. Intrigued, Draco walked into the store, and the tinkle of a small bell on the door announced his arrival. Luna looked away from her customer who was pondering a book perched on the farthest shelf and spotted him. She eyed him with a concerned look before smiling slightly and turning to her father. She referred the customer to her father, and headed in Draco's direction. This made him uncomfortable and he tried to inch away but the girl reached him too quickly. She smiled slightly again "Draco," she sounded genuinely happy to see him and called him by his first name, the only one of all Potter's friends to accomplish this, "you look very-" she paused trying to find the right words, "-you don't look at all like the Draco I remember." She continued and her slight smile slowly turned into a pitying frown. The door's bell sounded again and signaled the last customer's exit. This prompted Luna's father to join them.

"Luna dear, is this one of your old school friends?" he asked in an almost innocent tone.

Luna looked at Draco thoughtfully; "no" she said truthfully "this is Draco Malfoy."

Draco clearly saw the change in Mr. Lovegood's face immediately, but it was only there for a second before it was plastered with a wide and obviously fake smile. "Okay dear," he said holding Luna protectively by the shoulders. Draco backed away as he had before, but faster. "I'm sorry; I must have walked into the wrong shop. I am not feeling like myself today I suppose I should go now." He nodded his head slightly and swiftly marched out of the shop.

He has apparated straight to his manor from right outside the shop, his heart was thumping and seemed to crack in sadness. His mind kept replaying Xenophilius' reaction to his presence after he found out who Draco was. He had obviously not forgotten about Luna's imprisonment in the dungeons just floors below him.

He had often visited Luna down there when his arrogant air began to fade. She didn't often make understandable conversation with him, but she didn't ignore him as his family had. Luna never appeared less than pleasant. Not one tear was shed by her beautiful eyes. _Beautiful?_ He thought to himself, they could indeed be considered beautiful to anyone else other than Draco but lately he had prided himself on being numb to any kind of feeling. But something seemed to have changed in the five second conversation held by the Lovegoods. It seemed that the warmth that had been extinguished last year by the war was now ignited again. Ignited by Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Okay this is chapter two. I wasn't sure if I was going to write it but I looked at the first chapter again and thought it needed more. This won't be the last chapter but the number of chapters depends on where the story goes. Once again, I do not own anything except the board house and Luna's book. I don't care if anyone wants to write about those, but if you do, give me a shout out! (I like shout outs) **

Weeks passed and Draco stayed locked in his chambers. He had thought of going back the purchase the book countless times. He denied himself this, it just wasn't like him. Every time Loony rambled about her ridiculous creatures at school, everyone ignored her. Although he did notice then, that she didn't seem to care whether people listened or not. He didn't know how this girl could stand being looked over the way she was.

During his years at Hogwarts, Draco had been a bully. He seemed to realize now that he just wanted attention. The attention he deserved that always seemed to be saved for the Dark Lord after he returned. This left him to ponder why he was so rude and pompous in the years before the Dark Lord's return. Maybe he just felt superior because his family had nothing to worry about, after all the Dark Lord had been dead! Why should Lucius and Narcissa focus on him when they wanted to raise a perfect pureblood child? They shouldn't, and they didn't, which inevitably led them to ignore their only son when he returned. Draco pretended not to care, but continued to act up in school. He now understood that they ignored him to keep him out of the Dark Lord's eyesight which didn't seem to work. When the Dark Lord is not preferred to have something, he always finds a way of getting it. Which probably explains why he turned out the way he did. Growing up with his parents as Death Eaters seemed to glorify the whole ordeal for him. He couldn't wait for his turn; until it actually was his turn. Now his pale skin is marked by the painful and grotesque mark of a horrible decision.

He pulled his left sleeve up for a thousandth time and looked at his arm. That mark would never go away. No matter how much he scratched and pulled and cursed that mark it would never truly go away. Anyone who he met would have to understand that and know that no matter how hard he tried he could never go back and stop himself from getting this mark. At the time his family had been backed into a corner with one option: the tainting of the youngest member of this 'honorable' family.

He remembered the day he received the Dark Mark. During Draco's fifth year, his father had consented to Draco's compliance to the Dark Lords wishes. But before Draco could do any of the horrible plans in the bald man's twisted mind, he had to be chained; chained to the Dark Lord with the Dark Mark. He was told of the Dark Lord's intentions for him that summer and was forced to agree. He had a magnificent ceremony, a splendorous cover for the inexplicable pain forced on him while the Mark was first burned and then etched into his skin.

Once again Draco thought about Luna and her brightly colored books and strange glasses. Luna's personality fit her book and the cover fit her clothes Luna often dressed in bright and mismatched clothes. Which brought him to think about Luna's strange and uncanny ability to ignore the fact that people found her eccentricity extremely irritating. Draco was convinced by her that Death Eaters wore entirely too much black. The thought of Luna motivated him. His hair was less greasy and he looked less grimy, his last encounter with her and the words she said, affected him.

He climbed down the magnificent staircase which led him to the front entrance. He turned and headed toward the family room where his mother was practicing her stitching. "I plan on going to Diagon Alley today, is there anything you need?" He asked his mother who looked up at him thoughtfully before listing off the items that had been requested by members of the house.

_Another owl (_for the guests' long-distance communication)

'_Perfecting your Household Magic' by Abigail Whiting _(requested by Narcissa who had to perform household tasks due to the amount of work that was required to own a Board House)

_A Silver Cauldron _(for cooking)

_A Nimbus 2004 _(requested, and paid for by Blaise Zabini)

_More Malfoy Manor Stationary (_requested by Narcissa)

Draco started off once again at Gringotts Wizarding Bank where he gathered a small amount of his wealth and dropped it into a pouch. He slowly made his way back up the street as he gradually knocked off each item on the list.

He had quite trouble managing his purchases by the time he passed _Obscurus Books_ again. He tried to swiftly saunter past it but was tripped by the broomstick that had managed to fall at his feet. As he fell, he saw a streak of white-blonde hair and suddenly he was set upright and half of his burden was lightened.

"You're really not that strong for all of these items you know," Luna said honestly.

"Who says?" Draco snapped, slightly offended

"The broom seemed to think so" Luna answered and Draco felt a little color crawl into his cheeks. He had never been fond of embarrassment, but Luna's comment wasn't embarrassing. It seemed that the mere presence of this girl spurred on emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. "Are you going to Floo or apparate to your residence?" Luna asked and linked her arm to his

"I am perfectly capable of delivering my purchases to my manor without your help, Loony." Draco wanted these feelings to go away. He wanted this girl to leave with them. Yet she insisted at staying by his side. His stomach churned.

"I have the perfect thing to get those wrackspurts out of your brain; they seem to have had a side effect to your problem- solving skills." Luna said plainly and turned to look at him "You see Draco, I am helping you."

"I don't need a crack pot, like you, helping me. In fact I don't need help at all." He scoffed and muttered under his breath "wrackspurts"

"It seems that I have already completed the task at hand Mr. Malfoy" Luna said and she was right, sometime during their argument Draco had taken Luna back to the place where she had been imprisoned for a year. They had landed outside the large wrought iron gates and Draco opened them with a flick of his wand. Once past these Luna noticed some rather unusual hedges that had been much larger during her stay. The pure white peacocks that had strutted around then were no longer in sight as Luna and Draco walked down the gravel path to the front door. Luna set his things on the first step to his house. "If you need any treatment for those wrackspurts, I am only an owl away. "

"I don't think I will be contacting you again soon Ms. Lovegood, and I shall not thank you for your incompetent diagnosis of a fictional disease you have invented in that highly dysfunctional brain of yours." Draco almost felt better when he insulted her today, but it didn't last. Insults didn't have the lasting joy they used to.

"Well, anyway, you know where to find me. _Obscurus _is also beginning a delivery system if you want to read about the wrackspurts yourself in my new book; it explains how the little creatures sometimes create faux feelings like anger or embarrassment in your mind. They also seem to be the leading cause of mind-locked depression; well the second leading after dementors, but I hardly think they count."Luna rambled as she headed off the Malfoy property to apparate.

Sometime during the first Wizarding War, Draco's Grandfather Abraxus enforced an anti-apparition spell similar to the one at Hogwarts. This was put in place for a slightly different reason though, as it had in the Second War, the Malfoy manor housed prisoners of war for the Dark Lord to deal with, and to ensure their captivity, the spell was created. Anyone but a direct blood line ancestor was forced to apparate or disapparate from outside the gate. Even Narcissa, who was related to Abraxus by law, had to have a drop of Lucius' blood in her wedding band to give her the ability of every other Malfoy. But somehow Draco had side-along apparated with Luna. Luna's Lovegood blood prevented her from apparating inside the manor gates.

Draco watched Luna as she passed the gates again and disappeared in the blink of an eye. His eyes lingered on the spot where she had been standing, before he turned to the pile of purchases on the steps in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

***** This is set a couple months after the last chapter. Its only gonna go up from here! For all the Druna fans out there it gets quite fluffy at the end! Squeeeee :3**

Luna Lovegood had always been very smart. Her father had told her that from the beginning. Sometimes being very smart had its prices, Luna had always been interested in things that weren't always right in front of you. As a child she would often use an enchanted magnifying glass that allowed her to see microscopic creatures, but not only that, it allowed her to slow down the insanely fast ones too. Of course only for a little while. Luna may have liked exploring but she didn't like hurting innocent creatures, creatures like the ones she discovered as a child. She discovered Wrackspurts using this specific glass. She had yet to prove that Nargles were actually visible with this glass but planned on making this discovery once her glass was restored. In the explosion that killed her mother, Luna's glass had been destroyed.

Luckily she had documented all of her discoveries, before this setback, in her new book. It wasn't what she planned on doing her whole life, but it was the only book in the wizarding world that documented the existence of such creatures and Luna felt that the word should be spread. Of course, Luna would never grow tired of explaining these creatures to those who would listen but her voice could only reach so far in the world. Her book would reach much farther than she would. Its bright cover would definitely attract attention to it. That's where Luna's daddy came in. He knew what would sell, his Quibbler was highly popular after the war and it was partially due to the Quibbler's bright colors and catchy, truthful topics.

So far, Luna had sold almost one-hundred copies of her book which was very exciting because all of the other book stores she asked to carry the book said the books would still be on the shelves without one sold. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong.

Within the first two days of her book being released all of her friends and family bought one from Obscurus Books. Soon after, sales began to rise drastically because of course all of Luna's friends were war veterans, not excluding Mr. Harry Potter himself who was more popular than ever. Killing one of the most villainous wizards of all time had to take a toll on one's popularity.

Today, Harry had promised Luna to help sell her book for an hour or two and obviously people had heard this. There had to be at least fifty witches and wizards standing outside the shop when Luna approached it. She unlocked the squeaky door, and once again the door signaled her entrance. She turned on the lights and flipped the 'closed' sign on her door so it said 'open' to the customers. She stood behind the counter and waited for the line of people to enter her shop.

After five minutes when the line of people still hadn't budged, Luna walked out to see what the problem was.

"Well, we're waiting Mr. Potter aren't we?" said a sweaty wizard at the front of the line

Luna sighed and told them that Harry wouldn't be arriving until later in the morning which dispersed the majority of the back part of line. The front half groaned and sat back down on the cobbled street. Luna then walked in and made a sign listing the time her friend would be selling books in the shop.

_War Hero -Harry Potter is at Obscurus Books today! _

_10:00 – 12:00 am_

She hoped Harry wouldn't be bothered that she wrote that he would be there for two hours when he really hadn't specified. If anything, she could change it.

Slowly but surely 10:00 rolled around and the people outside began to get fidgety. They all stood up and there had to be more than there were before, maybe eighty witches and wizards. Harry didn't come strolling down the alley until 10:05 "there he is!" shouted a young witch who swooned at the sight of Luna's good friend. Another witch clutched her boyfriend as she screamed as loud as she could. Many wizards clapped for him and chanted his last name over and over again.

Harry saw the screaming girls and chanting men and sighed. He didn't enjoy being so famous, he should have expected people to be there solely to meet him. Poor Luna.

Luna, noticing the sudden change in the crowd outside her store, rushed outside and hugged her good friend. "Thank you so much for coming! I just know today is going to be a good sale day!" Luna was practically shaking in anticipation. He walked into the store and Luna was almost trampled as she put her sign in the open doorway to hold the door. There was a large stack of the books on the front counter and Harry was handing them out quickly telling each customer that no, he was not there to sign the books just to sell them with his close friend and also participant in the Second Wizarding War. People picked up the colorful books and handed their sickles with shaking hands to Harry who put them into the cash register. Young Hogwarts students asked him to reenact the war they had not been allowed to join in on. Harry refused. For someone who was such a large celebrity for the majority of his life, he was terrible at it.

"Thank you so much for doing this, you don't have to stay until 12:00 like the sign says. I assume you'll give me a heads up when you want to leave. If you want me to change it just say the word and one flick of the wand will fix it right up. " Luna explained

"You better change it to 1:00; I don't have anything planned until 3:00 so I figured I might as well help you. I'll treat you to lunch after" Harry answered and Luna smiled.

"You're still the same Harry Potter after all," Luna said

Harry smiled as he handed the last book on the counter. "We need more" he muttered to Luna who was handing out her spectre specs next to him.

"There are more books in the front and on the shelves!" Luna shouted over the line of people at the counter with their books in hand.

"If you're not here to purchase my friend's book here, you can leave!" Harry shouted after her. People blinked at him silently, but no one left. Random people passing by the shop read the sign in the door and immediately rushed in, trying to get a single glance at the hero, it was madness!

And then, fate. Draco passed by the store again, this time determined to buy this book that had been intriguing him for months. He didn't expect so many people to be there, nor did he expect his school adversary, Harry Potter, to be there but he puffed up his chest, strode inside the shop one more time with his head held high, grabbed a book, and marched up to the register. He placed the book on the counter after waiting twenty minutes in line, and looked Mr. Potter in the eye.

"Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you here." Harry said suspiciously

"Well it's none of your business why I'm here anyway. If I want to buy a book from an old schoolmate it's my business now, isn't it _Potter_" Draco spat

Harry raised his hands in surrender "I was just making small talk Malfoy, no need to wad your panties about it"

Luna pressed forward, "thank you for coming Draco, I was hoping you would."

Draco nodded cordially and strode out the shop with his bag in hand. Luna followed him.

Once outside the shop Luna apologized for Harry's actions "I'm sorry about Harry, he never really let go of his Hogwarts rivalries,"

"I can see that" Draco mused

"-but that doesn't mean you have scold him like you did." Luna continued

Draco sighed, it looked like he hadn't let go of his Hogwarts rivalries either. "I'm not going to apologize," Draco said plainly. He believed apologies led to weakness.

Luna's looked at Draco lucidly. "I didn't ask you to," she started , Draco crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Just then, as Draco was turning around to storm away after being told off, a wave of screaming teenage girls saw a flustered Harry behind the store counter handing out Spectre Specs and books by himself. The girls pushed past Draco and Luna, causing the malnourished and frail Draco to lose his balance. He toppled over and fell backwards right onto Luna who squealed at the impact.

There they were, a mass of legs and arms and Luna's hair. Draco blushed profusely and Luna giggled. Draco leapt to his feet and turned to help Luna who was laughing hysterically on the cobbled street in front of him. He didn't understand what was so funny about the whole incident but then again he never understood her mannerisms. All he knew was that he immensely enjoyed seeing Luna so happy because of something he did. For a second, a split second that felt like a lifetime, Draco looked into Luna's crystal clear eyes that were shining with laughter. His heart swelled in his rib cage and beat feverishly, the corners of his mouth turned upright in a type of smile that no one had seen for years. Luna's mouth slowly turned silent and the laughter in her eyes turned to curiosity, she tilted her head slightly and Draco's eyes found the cobbled streets. Luna was looking at him. _Really _looking at him, his heart was pounding out of his chest when he brought his eyes back up to hers. He plucked up all his courage, seeing that she was still on the ground, grabbed Luna's hand, pulled her up, and did the one thing the old Draco would have never even dreamed of doing. "Goonadatewithme?" he blurted out in one breath. Sure, it wasn't exactly what wanted to do, at the moment he wanted to grab her face in his hands and bring his lips to hers very softly, like a whisper. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her curly blonde hair; but,sadly, he had been taught to be a gentleman.

Luna's face turned serious. "What?" she asked, all traces of her previous fit were replaced with excitement and curiosity.

Draco cleared his throat and held on to Luna's hand "well, I believe I asked if I could have the pleasure of seeing you in a date-like atmosphere sometime this week?" Draco's heart thumped and Luna stared at him blankly.

As each second passed, Draco felt less and less confident. He felt Harry's eyes on him from the shop and knew he was heading towards them. With the group of girls close on his tail.

"What's going on here _Malfoy?"_Harry inquired from the doorway, the army behind him was whispering about the offending name that Draco was given. They slowly backed away, sure that a duel was about to commence. After all, everyone knew about the Potter/ Malfoy rivalry.

"I was just… leaving" Draco said and let go of Luna's hand. He retreated quickly as Harry ushered her back inside. She looked back at the spot where he apparated from with his book in hand and frowned trying to figure out what she had just encountered.

That night, Draco lay and stared at the roof of his four poster bed. He had hid behind his black curtains all day after his horrific afternoon. He had thrown the book inside a chest at the very bottom and locked it.

Now, almost midnight, he heard a tapping at his window, and one peer from behind his sanctuary revealed an unfamiliar owl. He opened the window and received the letter. He opened it up expecting a hateful letter from some spectator of the war, but instead saw swirly writing that spelled out his name and a short message._ I'm available on Saturday at 7:00 shall I meet you at the manor? Love From, Luna_

Draco's heart fluttered as he ripped off the bottom of the parchment and scrawled his affirmation to meet at his manor on Saturday and 7:00 and to dress casually. He sent his own owl with the reply and walked to the chest that contained the book he had newly purchased, in its depths. He clutched it to his chest, and crawled back into bed. With a different disposition than before, he cracked open the first page.


	4. Chapter 4

***** I know this isn't exactly what you guys wanted and it's really kind of filler but it just came out like this! Sorry if I disappoint all ten of you. The characters in this chapter and all the other chapters after this belong to the queen J.k. Rowling. I also went back and changed a bit in chapter three, not anything drastic it doesn't change the story line at all, its just the part when they fall down and stuff. It was bad and was keeping me awake at night so I HAD to change it. Also S/O to Francesca Salazar who is awesome at reviewing you make me want to keep it up! P.s. Draco and Luna aren't related that's why she lands outside of the property of the manor at the gates! But I get how it could be confusing LOL.! Now that is done...Enjoy :3**

The week flew by very quickly. Luna sold almost 200 books that day, thanks to Harry. She was very satisfied when Friday came along and woke up with a smile on her stretched and looked around her room at the _Daily Profit _advertisement cutouts of her book taped to her walls. A very interesting thing, tape. Muggles seemed to use it a lot, the more she looked around the more she saw it she wondered who on earth would have thought of that? Her traveling eyes fell upon the reply to her short letter she sent to Draco Malfoy. Her smile brightened, she had never seen a bumbling Draco Malfoy let alone a nice one. In fact, until that very day he was a very rude Hogwarts student, but now she could see through that. She saw a boy struggling to find his footing in a world that hated him. Luna wanted to do anything she could to help him find not only a sturdy footing in his life but a clear path to climb to where he wanted to.

Luna slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the small spiral staircase through the middle of the house until she reached the kitchen where her daddy was making fresh Ooblong tea. Her favorite! She snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Daddy" she sang

He turned around and gave her a cup. She inhaled the steam and smiled before she took a sip. "Good morning Dream Bear," he said using his nickname for her, "any big dreams lately?" he chuckled as he turned his back on her again.

Luna and her father used to play a lovely game right after she awoke from her nighttime slumber where they would sing a song: _Dream Bear, Dream Bear what did you dream? _Then Luna would come up with an absurd answer back: _A Crumple Horned Snorkack peering at me! _ Luna thought about continuing the game, and then discarded this idea when an answer failed to enter her mind. "I'm sure I did have a dream last night, but now I can't seem to remember it,"

"Ah, that always happens with the best dreams doesn't it darling?" Xenophilius turned back around to face his daughter with plates of sausage, eggs, toast, and grilled tomatoes. He set them on the rickety table in front of him and Luna began to pile her plate.

"Anything special planned today, Daddy?" Luna asked with her mouth full.

"Well I was planning on fishing for gulping plimpies today around noon."

"That's wonderful! We can set up a picnic for lunch and spend the day by the creek!"

Luna's father smiled, "Perfect! I'm glad you're excited! Now, you finish your breakfast, go get ready, and we can head out, my darling!"

Luna did as she was told. She climbed up the stairs to her room and tied her hair back out of her face in a bun. She dressed in clothes that she didn't mind getting dirty. After all, fishing for plimpies is very muddy work. Luna went downstairs again, this time ready to go. She helped her father finish packing their lunches of horklump salads and sandwiches. Luna grabbed two bottles of Peachtree Fizzing Tea which tasted better in the afternoon, and they set out.

It took an hour to walk to the creek, they could have apparated but Luna always loved the rewarding feeling she felt after she manually completed a task, she got that trait from her father. Along the way, she and her father had a wonderful talk about the migrating patterns of the plimpies they were about to fish for.

Once there, they set the basket down and kicked off their shoes. "Let's get fishing!" Luna exclaimed and plopped her toes in the cold water. She sat herself down on the riverbank and closed her eyes, lifted her face toward the sun and felt the warmth on her face. She heard her father sit down next to her on the grassy creek-bank and she opened her eyes.

The plimpies didn't seem to awaken until after the duo had eaten their when they did, Luna and her father felt the little nibbles on their feet and plucked their toes out of the creek to see the dancing creatures attached to their feet by mouth. Luna chuckled and looked towards her father who laughed right back at her. They popped the suckers off their feet just before they dropped them into the water and returned their pruned toes back into the muddy ground.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Daddy?" Luna inquired

"I was planning on taking you out to Florean Fortiscue's, but if you have other plans…." Luna's father trailed off, his eyes downcast.

Luna's heart sank. She didn't like disappointing her father. He had been very protective over her ever since the War. But he knew he couldn't hold her back; especially since she was no longer under the Trace. "I'm sorry, but I promised this… boy that we'd go out tonight at seven."

Xenoplilius' electric eyes looked into his daughter's identical ones, "A boy? Is it Potter?" He asked excitedly "I knew he had feelings for you ever since he saved you from that wretched place." The old man's eyes turned hard and cold as he remembered the day his daughter was taken from him and imprisoned in the Malfoy manor.

"It's not Harry, it's someone else, you don't know him" Luna remained cryptic with her father. She knew if he found out she was heading to the exact place he never wanted her to go to in the first place,he would have a fit.

Luna looked around herself at the beautiful scenery. The yellow-green grass that refused to stop growing swayed in the slight breeze and tickled her arms that supported her sitting position. The moors went forever, stretching across the world until stopped by pinprick trees. The grass swaying created an infinite ocean of solid ground. The sky above her head was scattered with those types of clouds that look like the softest pillow you could lay your head. The type of clouds that formed the most abstract shapes that only the wildest imagination could name. Luna closed her observing eyes and imagined herself on top on one of the said clouds. She looked down on her father and saw the end of her moors. The top of the sky showed her just how small she and her little problems were. She was higher than the birds, higher than any broom or thestral or hippogriff could fly. Her mind's eye flew her higher and higher, the higher she flew, and the smaller she felt. She knew how many people there were in the world and she could finally know how they all fit.

Before her mind flew as high as it could, the crack of light through her opening eyelids ruined the image of the small ground. Her heart remained in the clouds even though her mind and eyes told her that she was back on the ground with more plimpies nibbling on her feet.

Hours and many plimpies later, the sun set on the relaxing day. "What time is it?" Luna asked her father.

"About four o'clock," he answered, looking at his watch.

Luna plucked her toes out of the mud and stood up. She stretched her muscles in the setting daylight and with her coming date in mind she started packing up the picnic. When her father saw her do this he followed suit. They wrestled their shoes on their wet feet and started their long trek home.

As the hour of walking came to a close, Luna and her father climbed over the large hill and their house came into view. Luna sprinted the last couple meters; she skipped up the steps leading to the door and grabbed herself a dirigible plum. Luna grabbed her wand from its horizontal resting place in her bun and pointed it at her front door. "_Alohamora" _her wand cast a light that shone through the keyhole and the door swung open. She rushed upstairs to take a shower while her father finally reached the door. He sighed, He knew that someday a handsome fellow would waltz in and steal his little girl away in one suave motion. He just didn't want it to be now, right after he got her back.

Xenophilius heard the water being turned on from upstairs and he shuffled to the living room where he found a scrapbook full of pictures of Luna's first years. He opened the book and saw a picture of baby Luna being held and sung to by her mother. Maeve had a heavenly voice that could always trance Luna. Xenophilious always tried to capture that voice when he would sing to her after Maeve had passed on. He turned a few pages and found a picture of Maeve putting frosting on Luna's little nose. Her blonde hair was longer in this one and held in two pigtails. She was about three or four in that picture. There were few pictures in the book of Luna with him because when Maeve was alive, Xenphilious was assigned the picture-taker. Where had the time gone? Tears filled his eyes when he saw a picture of Luna with her looking glass; she was making her left eye appear larger with it. Wasn't this just yesterday? Didn't Luna use the same glass just this morning? Luna still needed him to sit with her while she fell asleep to keep the nightmares at bay. She still needed his help brushing her teeth and she liked purple bubbles in her bath. When had the hours turned into days, the days to weeks? When had over a decade left since Maeve's passing? How many days did he have left with his Dream Bear before she wasn't his anymore? Xenopilious' tears fell silently onto the picture book. These mute emotions trailing from his eyes seemed to come from the very place where his heart was heavy and dark, hidden by a facade of curiosity and delusion. It felt as if it was the very same day this dark place in his heart was created, that fateful day when Maeve was creating a reverse spell for those who had been recently killed and asked her husband to kill her. He trusted her, her work was nearly perfect and showed what the results would be. He thought the spell would work; he knew the results would be successful. Those results weren't enough when the spell she had created didn't work and the beautiful Maeve Lovegood was lost to the world forever.

Luna stepped tenderly out of the shower. Her long hair dripping down her towelled back. She reached her room and from her closet, she grabbed an outfit she thought would fit the term 'casual' at such a manor as the Malfoy's; a deep blue sundress with a grey cardigan.

She did not apply makeup to her face, the way most girls her age would have, although she did plait her wet hair down her back. She found herself at a crossroads when it came to her shoes, she would have preferred to go barefoot, and knew that it would be more accepted at the manor if she wore sandals or heels but instead paired her dress with her pink checked sneakers. A better first date outfit she had never seen. Luna skipped out of her room with a small purse containing her wand, and a few Galleons.

She rushed downstairs and kissed her father on the cheek. "Well I'm off," she said. She didn't notice that her father face was wet with tears or how he quickly wiped his eyes before she reached him. Xenophilius gave his daughter a final wave before she apparated.

Luna landed about a foot in front of the manor gates. She stepped up to it confidently and used the same charm she used just an hour or two ago. The gates creaked open and she started the trek from the entrance to the front steps. She decided, since she was a bit early to take the scenic route. The front gardens, though filled with nargles, were actually quite pretty. Once you forgot about the horrid creatures, you could see past them and view the real beauty of the landscape.

Once up the front steps Luna sized herself up to the double doors. She knocked on the dark wood with the large serpent shaped knocker and after a moment or two one of the large doors creaked open to reveal a blonde woman with a sour look plastered on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Chapter five! Right from where we left off. All the characters belong to the Queen. No doubt you know by now that J.K. Rowling is the Queen. Except for all the elves which I guess, I own. LOL! Enjoy!**

The longest day of Draco's life was the day that Luna was coming. He had every available hand and elf cleaning the house. The kitchen elves were making a lovely picnic in the manor garden just for them, everything was going swimmingly. The only thing was that he hadn't told his mother he had blossoming feelings for a blood traitor. He didn't think she would care as long as Draco was happy, but she might tell his father who would definitely care, and in his recent drunken state, he might do something that the posh, old Lucius would frown upon. After his complete betrayal to the Dark Lord last year, Draco's father had consoled himself with Fire whiskey and other alcoholic drinks. In these drunken stupors he had become violent, often lashing out to the people around him. That is why on this, of all days, Draco made sure his father's door was locked.

By the time 6:30 came around, Draco had showered, put on a pair of jeans and Ralph Lauren Polo with a blazer. He looked in his lengthy mirror and scoffed. He looked like his grandfather on Casual Friday. He took off the blazer and glowered at the green shirt underneath. He changed the shirt to a light teal. He scrutinized his reflection again and this time, approved of his outfit choice deciding it would go cleverly with Luna's eyes.

He put the blazer back on the hanger in his closet and traveled downstairs to see the spotless house. For a rag tag group of ex death eaters with nothing left of their lives, they certainly cleaned up well. "Thank you," he mumbled to the few stragglers left in the Family Room "for er, cleaning." They didn't even look up.

7:00 took forever to come around, and Draco was staring out his bedroom window fretting that she wouldn't come. He pulled over her book and was flipping through the fifth chapter labeled _Scaled Rexicorns and the South Pacific_. A Scaled Rexicorn seemed to be a horned water snake that inhabited the Southern Pacific, by Hawaii. They are harmless except for their horned head and needle thin, razor sharp, fire hot fangs that paralyzed on impact. This fearsome extremity was outweighed, though, by the fact that there were only approximately 100 known Scaled Rexicorns known to be in the wild.

Suddenly Draco looked up at his alarm clock, the only initially muggle object in his house. It read 7:08 and a shrill voice came from the foyer. "Draco,_ darling," _the boy heard his mother, his stomach rose into his throat and he bolted out of his room. _Shite_ he thought.

Draco scrambled halfway down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene laid out before him. Luna stood in the doorway shrunken by Narcissa Malfoy's tone and the experiences of last year. "Don't stand there with your mouth gaping like a fish," She said sternly, "answer the door for your lovely… er… _friend_"

Draco approached the entrance and shooed his mother, who left in a huff which was a sure sign that they would talk about this later. "Won't you come in- Lu- L-Lovegood?" The boy couldn't bring himself to say her first name, 'Lovegood' seemed more impersonal and the thought of impersonal didn't make him want to retch what little he ate today. His stomach was fluttering like a thousand Cornish Pixies zooming around the second year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Luna stepped inside the large house and gawked at the exquisite chandelier that hung from the tall ceiling. Her shoes seemed to plain against the polished marble floor. Her arms that had been behind her back were now revealed, one hand brushing the olive green walls, the other containing a bouquet of flowers fresh from her garden. Draco cleared his throat and Luna's crystal clear blue eyes that had been gaping at the inside of the manor instantly flicked to his grey ones. She thrust the flowers to his chest and smiled slightly. "Some wild flowers I found on the moors today, I thought they might brighten up the place." She said and trailed off as her vast mind traveled up the dark wooden stained stairs. Draco gently grabbed them out of Luna's small hand and briefly for a moment, their hands brushed. Draco's skin sparked at the simple touch but he ignored it. He snapped his fingers and with a soft _pop, a_ stout elf appeared by his side with his head bowed low. "Elf, find a vase to put these-" he looked into Luna's eyes and a small smile grew on his face "-_gorgeous_ flowers into. Then put it in my chambers." The elf accepted the gift and popped away.

"Does he have a name?" Luna asked softly

"What?" Draco turned to her.

"Does he have a name?" She inquired again

"I'm sure she does-"

"It's a male elf," Luna interrupted

"Okay, I'm sure_ he_ does, but why does it matter? We're hardly going to exchange Christmas cards. I mean, do you know _your_ elfs' names?"

"I don't have any elves. Father finds it horribly barbaric, and even if we wanted elves there wouldn't be enough room to house them comfortably. Anyway, where do they reside?"

"They have quarters off the kitchen-"he was cut off by Luna heading out of the foyer. She stopped when she met the archway leading to the Family Room.

"Well aren't you going to show me?" she asked politely. Draco walked past her to start to lead her to the elf quarters; she followed and grabbed his hand from behind. Draco was slightly put out. Why was she asking about the disgusting nest the elves kept in the room off the kitchen? They were on a date; this was hardly appropriate date behavior.

Once in the kitchen, all the elves stood to attention. Luna knelt to the closest elf to her and said, "Excuse me sir, how long have you known this man?" she asked.

The elf looked to Draco for permission to speak and when he nodded, he quickly answered "my entire life ma'am."

Luna looked up to her date, "do you know _his_ name?" she asked, and when Draco shrugged his shoulders she beckoned him down. "This elf has known you his _entire life _he has _served_ you his entire life. I think the least you could do is get to know him, get to know all of them by name."

Draco sighed and ordered all the elves there to line up in front of him. Luna conjured a paper and quill to write down the names. After a half hour, Draco had learned his lesson, and the list read:

_Flopsy_

_Mittie _

_Sop_

_Pocha_

_Teakettle_

_Yune_

_Jole _

_Linen _

_Mae _

_Kelsie_

_Blinky _

_Tootsie_

Those were just the kitchen elves. At first Draco thought this idea to be completely unnecessary and was starting to wonder why he had fancied Luna at all, but then the smallest elf, Jole, was standing in front of him with her large ears perked up and her large green eyes downcast. She whispered her name so soft that she had to repeat it three times. By the third time, she had begun to tremble and Draco had no idea why. But then, Luna clasped the small, working hands into her own. She stared right into Jole's eyes and smiled from the bottom of her heart. Draco looked into Luna's eyes and felt trust there. He understood why she was doing this; fear was not the right tactic to use to run a household. Draco had seen what that did to him last year. These helpless creatures had been taught to fear him their whole lives. Draco smiled at Jole and whispered "Thank you for my breakfast this morning; it was you, wasn't it? Well, it was absolutely delicious! I should have the same again tomorrow as well." This got the little elf worked up and as Luna embraced her Draco continued to smile. From then, he knew the elves were slightly more comfortable with him. At least, they were no longer scared to death of him. They knew he had just been taught to appreciate them a little more.

When their date commenced, Draco led Luna to the garden where their meal was set. Their blanket was surrounded by the beautiful flickering and floating candles. Their heads were roofed by Umbrella Flowers with a single hole above them with just enough space to gaze at the starry sky above them. There were beautiful blue Jade Vines creating a curtain between their sanctuary and the rest of the garden; they were swaying in the slight breeze. Middlemist Red bushes cropped up every so often and grew in shades of red varying from blood to candy floss pink. It was by far the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Their entrées were served to them by Flopsy and Yune. Draco made sure to thank them by name which made Flopsy blush and Luna smile. The steaming dishes were uncovered, and Draco said it was lobster ravioli with saffron cream sauce. Luna felt it was a bit much for a first date but held her tongue it was put to far better use eating the food. Dinner was quiet except for the small talk initiated by Draco. They talked about the flowers around them and what the other had been doing for the past week. Luna described (to Draco's dismay) how to actually fish for plimpies. She insisted on doing it together sometime. It was quite nice; even after dessert when they pushed past the Jade Vine curtains to stand by the pond, which Luna had requested.

The round moon was reflected in the water and helped shine light on their setting. Luna's eyes seemed to be across the pond though. Draco looked at the moonlight shining through her iris. It made her eyes look as if they were glowing. Her milky complexion in the moonlight made her shine. She was made of moon dust. She shone in the day and night brighter than the sun and moon combined.

"You have gnomes" she stated plainly without moving her eyes.

Draco sighed "I doubt that." He said

"Don't you see? Just there," she pointed across the pond to a clearing in the Ghost orchids that grew there. He saw nothing.

He blinked hard and shook his head. "I don't see anything" he complained.

Luna stood behind him and stood on her tiptoes to point her finger over his tall shoulder. "In the clearing, that's not a rock. It's a gnome." She said and when Draco's eyes followed her finger he could see a shiny rock that moved slightly.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. Luna moved from behind him and he saw her crack a smile. "Shouldn't we get rid of it?" he asked

She answered his question with another question, "Why?" and when Draco started to list the reasons why, she interrupted, "He isn't bothering you, or your garden. He is doing the same thing we are. He enjoying the scenery." She didn't say it rudely or like she was correcting him. She said it plainly; like it was a fact which, of course, it was.

Luna sat on the bank of the pond. She dipped her fingertips into the cool water and stared at the moon's reflection. Her faraway disposition was a trademark and Draco found, that for the first time, he appreciated it. He could see her mind traveling down a lazy river to the answers of all her mind's problems. This was how it worked; this is why she was a Ravenclaw. Luna turned her head to look at the flowers around her. Her blonde hair captured the rays of the moon and became a solidified version of it. Draco saw Luna for what she was. She was the embodiment of the moon. She was the wise protector of the night. She saw the owls during their hunt; she used the ocean as her everlasting mirror.

"Mr. Draco..." the small Jole called him from behind the curtain of Jade Vines.

"Yes… Jole?" he tore his eyes away from his moon to see the large green eyes peeking through the blue flowers. He moved closer as to hear the wisps that came out of the elf's mouth.

"Master has summoned you to his chambers. He says that the- b-blood- t-traitor needs to leave his property, or else- or else she will be escorted to her old chambers." Jole was trembling and wringing her small hands.

Luna interjected from behind them, "I suppose that is my cue to leave,"

"No! No... If you don't wish to leave- my father is unwell and has been for a long time. It's unlikely that he wasn't hallucinating" He started

Luna began to walk back to where they came from. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Especially when it's blatantly put out like that. My father will be worried anyway, as it's…" she trailed off and looked at the moon, "it's around 10:00! Good Godrick where did the time go? I had a wonderful time Draco. I shall owl you sometime soon." Luna grabbed Jole's hand and they whisked away together, leaving Draco with the candles burning low.

He packed up the picnic, and left it in a pile for the elves to take to the cupboards. He headed to his father's chambers. He climbed up the Grand Staircase and walked down the corridors leading to the furthermost master bedroom. He knocked softly on the wooden door. "Father, its Draco. "He spoke softly through the door. He stood for awhile and there was no answer. He knocked on the door three times very hard. "_Alohamora."_ He heard the latch click, and the door in front of him swung open.

There was no stench when he walked in, in fact, when Draco walked in; there were no bottles of any kind. Lucius was sitting by the window looking at the stars. It seemed as if he had no alcohol at all.

"Father," he said cautiously

"Yes Draco?" His father turned his head to look at his son.

"You called me?" he continued

"Oh yes, I don't want you seeing that crazed blood traitor anymore,"

"I'm not sure I can do that, Father." Draco said and looked down to the floor.

Lucius stood up quickly and put his hands on Draco's shoulders, squeezing them tightly. Draco looked up with a strained look on his face. Lucius had fire in his eyes, "You'll agree with me soon enough," he said threateningly.


	6. Chapter 6

**** Hey guys sorry for the reeaalllly slow update. I was on vacation and had no wifi. I know right?! It was horrific. But now I'm back! And to make it up to all ten of you I'm posting two chapters. **_**Two Chapters?**_** I know I know getting a little crazy, but this one is basically filler. Sorry: / J.K. owns all of this. Except me because I am a free human being.****

Draco was floating in darkness. His breathing was steady and he felt at peace. He didn't know how long he had been there, floating in the darkness, but sometime during this rest he felt slight warmth on his chest and a cool light shone through his closed eyelids. He opened them slowly, and a faint light glowed above him. He felt a breeze blow through his hair and over his outstretched body. The moon hovered above him and was the source of light and warmth in his peaceful state. Draco smiled faintly, the moon made him feel at peace; he never wanted to leave this realm.

Suddenly there was a loud tapping and a sliver of bright, white, light reached him. It was growing bigger by the second, and blinding him. There was screeching now, added to the tapping which was now growing louder and faster, as if the tapper was growing impatient.

Draco opened his eyes completely and the scene before him was disappointing. He was lying on his stomach in bed. His back was still throbbing with a dull ache where his father had punished him a few nights ago. He could still feel the places where Lucius' cane striped his back like a tiger.

He looked toward the tapping sound and saw an unfamiliar owl at his door. He got up slowly and painfully to let the bird in. He was handed a parchment letter with neat writing in purple ink.

_Draco, _

_I had a wonderful time at our date a few nights ago. I hope you weren't punished to fiercely for your kindness to me. I would like to return your kindness by inviting you to my humble home to pick the dirigible plums that have just ripened and hunting for wrackspurts. Answer back with Yvonne as soon as you can._

_ "Loony" Lovegood _

Draco sighed. He wished he could join Luna, but looking like this? He could barely move, and he didn't want Luna to feel at fault for this. So it was then, that he took his boring, black ink and wrote his decline on the back of her note. He handed it to Yvonne who with a flutter flew out the window.

Draco sighed again and lay back onto his feather soft bed again. He tried to fall into his dream once more but it was impossible.

Luna received the letter not five minutes after she sent it, and was not surprised at the answer. Apparently Draco's letter had been either intercepted by one of his parents, or he was in no state to be traveling. This disappointed Luna, but did not discourage her. Counting on the latter, she apparated from her room, straight to Diagon Alley where she frisked her way to Honeydukes. She didn't know what Draco liked, but she guessed; and paid three Galleons for a Chocolate Frog and box of Pumpkin Pasties. She left the store with a full bag and headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where she bought a large pack of Zonko's sponsored Filibuster Fireworks. She greeted her fiery haired friends with her typical dreamy smile. "Did you notice today that the air is quite heavy? I noticed it was thick with regretful thoughts today," She mused. She saw her friends roll their eyes and chuckle when they thought she wasn't looking. _Typical Luna_ they were thinking, and it was typical Luna, but it also was true. The air was heavy today because it was the same time three years ago when things started to turn for the worst. Nobody seemed to remember these things, and Luna didn't like to make a habit on dwelling in the past, but some mournful things had to be remembered even when most weren't willing to remember them. Luna was a thoughtful person and thought that today was a day to be thoughtful for a good reason.

When Luna returned home from her quick outing she ran outside to the plum trees that rested just in front of her house's entrance. She picked all of the dirigible plums on the nearest tree and brought them inside to her kitchen. Luna dumped them on the table and started cutting them in half. Once she had scooped out blue insides from the orange plums, she put them in a bowl to mash and started on her mother's old recipe for pie crust.

At one point when the dirigible plum pie was filling the whole house with its delicious aroma, her father ran down the steps all flushed. "Maeve? I knew it would work! You just needed some time!" he shouted, tears running down his face.

"Daddy, it's just me, Luna." Luna said when she heard her mother's name. She thought her father went off to work this morning. It was a surprise to see him disheveled and running down the stairs.

"Oh, hullo Dream Bear," Xenophilius mumbled "You know your mother used to bake the exact same pie, and 'course I thought it was her."

"Daddy, Mum's been dead for ten years." Luna said

"I know. I know… I knew that."Luna's father said more to himself than to his daughter. Xenophilius' eyes lost the glassy sheen they had developed moments before. He shuffled around to face the stairs solemnly. This was the first time Luna saw her father age since her mother died, he looked like an actual old man now.

"Daddy, are you feeling okay?" Luna asked as she moved closer to him to support him up the spiraling stairs.

"Just a little tired darling, nothing a man with my experience can't handle…" He said, but he didn't look 'a little tired' he looked small and incomplete. Luna felt her heart sigh. Her father looked as if the smallest breeze of wind could knock him down and kill him.

Luna followed her father upstairs and tucked him into bed. She smiled lovingly down at her father as she fed him some homemade tonic. After the incident with her mother, Xenophilius had trouble drinking potions. He occasionally coughed like he was trying to hack up a lung, but mostly slept. She sat next to her daddy until the pie was ready, and when it was, Luna tip-toed away from her sleeping father and garnished the top crust with brown sugar and finely chopped chocolate covered mint leaves. She put all the treats in a bag, lit the fireworks and sent them quickly over with Yvonne.

She walked upstairs to her father where he was shaking all over. He didn't seem to have a fever and he insisted he wasn't cold. His eyes were acting as if they were blinking although his eyes were cold. He kept on whispering Luna's mother's name and apologizing. Things seemed to progress quickly, but Luna was sure he would be fine. He had come down with the Welsh Knoge virus, the very disease that caused an epidemic in Cardiff, Wales in 1986. He survived the worst with just a few Advanced Pepperup potions Luna's mother had made. Luna as positive that whatever this was her father would come ut tap dancing.

Once again the bird arrived at Draco's window. Draco, however, was awake this time. Unfortunately his mother was treating his wounds when the tapping began again.

Draco saw the bird approaching and was going to get it but was urged back onto his stomach by his mother as she put more Essence of Dittany on it. When the bird began tapping at the window, his mother stood up and let the bird in. The bird settled on Draco's desk right next to where she dropped the package.

Narcissa unloaded the bag and smiled, "It seems as though my handsome boy has a secret admirer, is it that wonderful girl Pansy?" just then, the filibuster fireworks exploded in Narcissa's face, and many things happened at once. Yvonne screeched loudly and rushed out the open window, Narcissa screamed loudly and coughed as the smoke filled her face, Draco jumped at the unexpected sound and chuckled heartily , the fireworks made balloons that popped loudly wherever they floated. He supposed Luna meant the best, but one look at his mother's fuming face told him that he wouldn't be enjoying his presents as much as Luna expected.

"It seems as if you have a very _funny_ friend Draco. Well, I can be funny too," Draco's mother said, and with a great ferocity, she packed up all the sweets and stormed out of the room as if Luna had planned on insulting _her_ of all people. But fortunately in all of the hustle of his mother, Draco saw Luna's letter fall from the top of the pile right next to his bed, and slowly he reached down and grabbed it. He saw the purple ink and neat writing once more, and opened the envelope.

_Draco, _

_I was in The Alley today and thought of you. I thought you might need some cheering up. Although you aren't good friends, the Weasley's insisted on the fireworks which I thought was quite clever. _

_When you feel up to it, it is my turn to host you. I have big plans! Write back soon._

_ "Loony"_

Draco smiled at the letter but didn't reply. He didn't know what to say, and he was tired. Instead of writing to the real Luna, his eyelids drooped closed and he turned over in his bed to kiss the dream Luna.

****okay, I know, lame ending but it blends into the next chapter. I know! THE NEXT CHAPTER!WOHOOO! P.S I always appreciate comments! They make me want to write more and more!****


	7. Chapter 7

***** 'Oh my gosh, another chapter?' I know, I know, don't wet your pants. I did it to make up for being a horrible uploader. The Queen J.K Rowling owns this, rightfully so, because she created this world that I am slightly elaborating on. Enjoy :3! (If you don't like it then tough mcnuggets. some people like this stuff doesn't mean you have to.)*****

_Draco,_

_It's been awhile since I last wrote to you, many things have happened. There's been a lot of rain lately on the moors, which had attracted more gnomes. I've gotten three bites this week and I have had to start getting rid of them. Only the most unruly ones though. Daddy would have helped, but he hasn't been feeling well these past couple days. At first I thought I was the nargles. But he seems to be deteriorating in front of my eyes. I've had to make sure he is well fed and rested. He is sleeping a lot now. I have had to take over his job at The Quibbler .No need to worry though; Daddy always makes it through tough spots. _

_Enough about what's going on here, how are you doing? What's been going on at the Manor? How are the elves? I hope I haven't bothered you with all these questions. Write back soon! _

"_Looney"_

Draco awoke again to a letter from Luna. He had ignored the last one and planned to ignore this one. He had reason to believe that his mail was being intercepted by his parents. This envelope had been opened before. He assumed his silence was the only thing keeping his parents at bay.

Draco was afraid that if he made contact with Luna, his family might harm her. It sounded crazy, but people weren't as safe as they thought now that the Dark Lord was dead. For one thing, Draco's parents almost planned on teaching her a formal Malfoy lesson, before Draco said he was already planning one. But it wouldn't be long before they knew he wasn't planning anything.

It was times like these when Draco thought his parent's should be put into the insane ward at St. Mungos. He always seemed to reason that his parents wouldn't be so gullible as to be secretly put into the permanent ward. That was what he really wanted; he wanted to be out of this family. He wanted to be out of this house, in a place free of judgment, where he could have feelings for who he wanted to. He wanted to be in a place where he could choose to live by his head or his heart, not by his parents.

Draco turned over and grabbed Luna's book, _Incredulous Creatures Believed to be Fabled. _He fanned through the pages and saw the book flash in front of him like an old muggle film. He had finished the book a few days ago, it was hard to remember how many. The days stuck up in his room meshed together with nothing to break his routine and help him distinguish one day from the next. Was today Tuesday, or Saturday? That was a large gap to be missing.

Draco set the book back down and walked to his door. He creaked it open, popping his head out and looked down the drafty hallways both ways. No one was there. He tip-toed down the hall until he reached the top of the stairs and could hear the sharp voice of his mother downstairs in the family room.

"-it's sick, the way she writes to him; like we were in the same class structure. Well as we all can see clearly, she is not; and these letters are starting to come too often for my liking."

"_If it bovers ya ven do summat 'bout it!" _stated McNair, one of the Death Eaters that came crawling back to Draco's wealthy family after the dark lord was destroyed.

"Oh, we plan on doing something if this gets too far, but we'd like to see Draco take charge for once. He needs to know that his mummy and daddy won't be here all the time to take care of unseemly reputations." Draco heard his father's smooth voice spread over the conversation like oil.

_More like grease._ Draco thought. _They don't take care of anything but our reputation_,_ the only thing they care about is how we look, not how we are. _Draco stormed off in frustration. He aimlessly walked around. If his parents were planning on doing something to Luna he would just have to stop them. But he didn't know what they were planning on, murder? Torture? His family should be past all that! Why did they revert sides during the war then?

Draco found himself stopped in front of a mirror. All the weight he had gained, to look normal in front of Luna, was now gone, and then some. He was sallow again and had deep purple circles under his eyes. His hair was dirty and greasy. His lips were chapped and his eyes lost their shine. This is what they did to him. Draco's family turned him into the monster he was at school and he knew it the whole time.

Draco stormed into his room and packed a bag. The second he found out what they were going to do, he would find Luna and tell her. Until then he would play the perfect son, going to all meals, making the necessary errands, even conversing with the scum in the house. He would act arrogant and vile like they wanted him to. It shouldn't be that hard, he did it for the first nineteen years of his life, after all.

Back to work, he pondered packing Luna's book. He had finished it, and wondered if it would just take up space. But he didn't know where he would find Luna; it would be like holding on to a piece of her if it took awhile to find her.

Undoubtedly as wacko as Xenophilius Lovegood was, he was protective over his only daughter. Especially after what happened with Draco's family last year; he would probably make his insane home practically as hard to find as Hogwarts. It would be invisible on the moors where she lived.

He charmed his rucksack with the Undetectable Extension Charm and shoved more essentials into the larger space. Essentials like, A sleeping bag and attached pillow, sleeping draft, clothing, medicinal potions, and other practical items. He should last a few days out by himself now, the only thing he would need was food. He would need the type that didn't rot after being stuffed in a bag for a few days. He doubted his elves owned any imperishable canned food. The Malfoy's only ate the freshest, most delicious feasts known to man. Everything had to be flawless for the noblest pureblood family.

Draco stuffed the rucksack under his bed. He migrated his way to the window where there was currently a full moon in the sky. It made him think of Professor Lupin in his Third Year.

He thought the man was a load of rubbish and a laughingstock, at the time. But now, he held respect for the man , he knew what it was like to get weird stares everywhere you went, what it was like to be treated like you did something wrong purposely. He knew what it was like to be treated like an animal. Draco was ashamed of himself, how could he pretend to be up to the standards of martyr and war hero, R.J. Lupin?

Looking at the moon reminded him of Luna, the only reason he put up with his black hearted relatives. He thought of Luna, his shining moon and savior. He wondered if she was thinking about him and looking at the same beauty in the sky as he.

Luna was, in fact, doing the exact same. Though the thoughts in her head ran deeper and more desperate than Draco's. For in her head Draco was being tortured for disobeying his parents' wishes. She thought of him bruised and bleeding, down in the cold, dark dungeon she had inhabited a year ago. Tears filler her crystal eyes and made tracks down her rosy cheeks. She was running herself ragged with all her responsibilities, The Quibbler, Her father, her book, Draco, Luna was very tired now-a-days.

Soon, Luna heard her father coughing in the distance and rushed to his aid. She didn't know what made him so sick. She already canceled out the nargles. It couldn't be the wrackspurts, although mischievous, they weren't malicious. She was running the options over and over in her head but always ended up with a dead end.

She opened her father's chamber door and saw his ghostly face. She heard his wheezing breath whisper her name. It was a cry for help.

When Luna got closer she saw red spots spattered on his sheets and around his mouth. Blood. Luna gasped and the tears flowed freely. Her father was dying. She grabbed his hand and thought of ST. Mungos before she was whisked off with him in tow, down a tube that was too small for the both of them. The pair landed in the Emergency ward of the hospital. Luna's father quickly lost balance, and Luna had to hold him up while shouting in a wavering voice that was choked by tears. "Help! I need help! My daddy's dying!" by the time she had said the second help. There were healers, with their faces covered by surgical masks.

"We'll take it from here ma'am," The healer with brown eyes said.

Luna's breaths were shallow and she was making a _whoo _sound with each exhale. All she could do was nod, her throat was closing up. The men whisked Xenophilius away from Luna, and as they turned around a corner, Luna sobbed loud and uncontrollably. She found one of the hard, plastic seats to sit in and sat there, shoulders shaking, chest heaving, and eyes wide with terror.

Eventually she calmed down enough to approach the front desk and ask for parchment an inkpot and a quill. She was directed to the Emergency Letter Composition and Immediate Dispatchal Room (Luna abbreviated it to ELCIDR which, although shortened the name, was still far too long for her liking,) and composed an Emgergency Letter to the only person that came to mind.

_Draco,_

_I am at St. Mungos in the Emergency ward. My father took an unexpected and terrifying turn for the worst. I won't describe it, but there's blood. I'm worried he won't make it through the night. I don't know what made me think to write to you, I needed someone to tell. From now on, I probably won't see you for a very long time Mr. Malfoy, but please know I care about you and had much fun with you. I wont write again._

_ Luna Lovegood_

*****OMG it's like a Nicholas Sparks Novel all up in here! I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. There will definitely be more chapters coming up if I ever find the time to write them. Comment if you would like. I also enjoy favorites and follows but they aren't required.*****


End file.
